


Blissful Union

by Bolantric_Dreams775



Series: DB OrgyVerse [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Impregnation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolantric_Dreams775/pseuds/Bolantric_Dreams775
Summary: 17 and 18 have a proper reunion after the Tournament of Power.
Relationships: Android 17/Android 18 (Dragon Ball), Android 17/Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Android 17/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: DB OrgyVerse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798141
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long while since he and his sister had gotten together like this. Ever since she had a kid and he went off to protect wildlife from poachers, the opportunity just never arose. But the Tournament of Power had finally given them the opportunity, especially with the ship that he had chartered and invited her and her family on. He had dealt with Krillin a few hours ago, the short man's massive cock no match for his cybernetically enhanced ass. His cum would serve as a very potent lube, from what his sister had told him once before. "Hey sis, I've got it."

With a surprisingly long handbag hanging over her shoulder, she turned to her black haired brother with a smile reserved only for those closest to her. “Oh hey 17, took you long enough. Now are you finally ready to test these out?” She patted the purple bag that contained something to be unveiled very soon. Her red lips were curled into an uncontrollable smirk as her cheeks blushed a similar crimson. She’d been waiting forever for this opportunity and the constant shifting of her thighs told all to see she couldn’t wait much longer. “So which room are we going to?”

"We're going to my room. There's plenty of room, and no once could bother us." He led his twin to his personal cabin, which he knew no one would bother him in. While 17 had the larger ass, he couldn't deny that his sister had an enormous pair of tits. Which he had seen and felt her put to very good use. "Let's get started sis~"

18 watched with a sexually confusing awe as 17’s ass swayed from his every movement, her eyes caught in an almost hypnotic trance as the wetness being soaked by her thong and now jeans deepened. She followed her twin to his room and marveled at it’s size, it was even bigger than the old perverts house. With an ever-deepening grin, she opened her bag and revealed a jet black dildo, as long as her arm and thicker than her leg, the plastic veins enticing her even now. She stuck both inside her back onto the floor with a loud pop and she looked at her brother with an intense stare. “What do you think of these? Even bigger than my husband’s stallion cock~”

"They're even bigger~ And here I thought that cock of his was huge." He set his own bag down on the bed. He pulled out a plastic container and opened it up, filling the room with a potent scent. It was full of her husband's cum, which he scooped out and licked off of his fingers. "Mmm~ But I bet those don't have this." He picked up another of the dildos and smeared it with the cum, before popping it onto the ground and into his ass.

“No they don’t~” In a similar manner to her cock whore of a brother, she took a thick glob of her husband’s jizz from the impossibly large tub and and reveled in the taste, her long tongue swirling between her middle and index finger as the equally powerful scent of her own pussy juices filled the room as they flowed down her pants in an endless stream. In what would be her last moment of clear thought, she pulled her fingers from her mouth and piled cum onto the black dildo designed for her until it was completely coated in white. In one movement she forced the head of the dildo to penetrate her tight butthole “HMMPH FUUUUCK!!” she screamed in animalistic pleasure as her body acclimated to the immeasurable girth penetrating her, her pussy squirted a tiny amount of juice onto her brother and her body arched back in bliss.

17 grinned and slammed his ass down repeatedly onto the massive dildo, moaning loudly the whole time. "AAAGGH~ FUCK!!" The jet black dildo was bulging him out, more than any other cock he had taken had done. He grabbed his sister's hands in his, holding them both up as they slammed down onto the massive fake cocks. His own was leaking pre-cum, the powerful scent of the jizz they had used as lube flooding their minds with lust. "Y-you picked right sis~!"

She took her brothers hands in an iron grip that she had no control over. She was slowly lowering her thick ass down on the fake dick and every slight bump made her cum slightly and her body shake. She couldn’t find the frame of mind to reply to him as her tongue lolled out uncontrollably and in a moment of pure lust, she forced her lips onto 17’s; swirling her tongue against his and moaning deeply into him. “MMPH MMMM~” With the relaxing feeling of being with her brother, she slipped her body onto the plastic cock, its bulbous head bulging through her stomach and the slapping of her cheeks hitting the floor over and over and over again soon followed.

With their tongues intertwined, 17 fully gave into his lust. They shared in the taste of her husband's cum, loving the potent and virile fluid. He hilted the plastic cock and bulged out his stomach even further than before. The loud clapping of their thick asses filled the whole cabin, a cacophony of flesh slapping against hard plastic and silicone. They both needed this, it had been way too long since they had shared an experience like this.

18 took in the sounds of her their asses slapping against dildos and loved it with every fiber of her being. She wasn’t just feeling lust anymore, it was something different. A need to feel close to 17 in that moment as they shared in the mutual bliss that turned them into sluts. “So-mmm-do you-mm-think-hmph-we should make this better-mmphfuck~” She had gone back to making out with him after barely any words, unwanting and unwilling to be apart from him for long. She stared into the eyes of her brother that kept her wanting to stare forever and she climaxed harder than she could ever remember, coating her brother soft body and hard cock in her pheromone filled juices. “HHMMMMMPH!”

17 broke momentarily to ask her a question. "What would sis?" To give her time to answer him, he began stroking himself off, shooting a load onto her body. His own cum was nothing in comparison to Krillin's, but it was something he knew she would like. Rope after rope of jizz shot out from his cock and covered her body, aimed primarily at her massive tits. Each creamy white drop cascaded down the slope of her breasts, arousing him more and more before his cock started to droop down.

She was shocked at the sudden heat of his cum covering what it could of her body, but the feeling only deepened her arousal. She pulled away from her brothers lips and moaned as a bead of cum slid down her painfully erect nipples, but brought her eyes back down to meet his as quickly as she could; still shivering from the feeling. “That’s the thing~” She held into her brothers flaccid dick delicately with her soft fingers and teased the sensitive head with the skill of an experienced whore. “I know you prefer taking it, but I really want you to shoot that creamy load somewhere hotter and wetter~”

His cock quickly became hard again from her expert fingers. "I know just where you want it~" He popped the dildo off of the ground, keeping it inside of his ass. He walked over towards his twin sister, his cock throbbing and leaking cum from previous loads. He spread her legs and thrusted as deep as he possibly could into her pussy. She was used to dealing with much larger cocks, but the size of the dildo in her ass made her tight enough for him. He had been waiting for so long to do this with her again, to experience her cybernetically enhanced cunt tighten around him.

18 had taken cocks literally 4 times thicker than what her brother was packing. And yet she knew that without the stench of Krillin’s cum or the massive dildo gliding in and out of her, she would feel completely full from 17’s cock. The mere idea of her brother's beautiful dick sliding into her tight pussy made her want to cum; and the real thing made her explode instantly. “OH FUCK OH FUCK-FUCK ME!!!” She unwittingly begged for her jizz whore of a brother to break her, she didn’t say it out of lust, she wanted him with everything she had.

17 grabbed the tub of Krillin's cum, and filled both of their mouths with the addictively potent jizz. No other taste could compare to the salty cum that her husband could pump out, except perhaps saiyan cum. He slathered more on her tits and buried his face between them, suckling on her large nipples as he pumped his cock deep inside of her. The dildo was still in his ass, attached to a new point, so it could still pummel his ass with each one of his thrusts. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU SIS~!! YOU AND THAT STUD~!!"

She fell deeper into the intoxicating bliss that her husband’s thick cum provided. Her eyes felt attached to the back of her skull as they were forced back there from the overwhelming pleasure she was experiencing. Her pussy, her nipples, her asshole, her tongue, and more pleasure and she might turn into a human sex organ. She forced 17 closer into her tits and gripped the dildo plowing into him at the base, shaking and pumping it into his sensitive spots to bring him greater pleasure. “FUCK I LOVE YOU TOO~! YOU CAN’T LIVE ON THAT STUPID ISLAND ANYMORE, I KNOW KRILLIN WOULD LOVE ANOTHER CUMWHORE!!!”

"I"LL BE HIS CUMWHORE!! YOU AND I ARE GONNA SHARE HIS THICK COCK EVERY DAY!! HIM AND HIS FRIEND'S COCKS!!" His eyes shut as he dumped a load into her tight pussy, the first of many. While his loads were smaller and less potent, the near infinite stamina they both possessed mean that he could keep pumping out loads for a long time. Nothing else was in his mind but her tight pussy and the thick cock waiting for him. He didn't even care about the possibility of him knocking up his own twin sister. In fact, he relished the idea of her being pregnant and still acting like a whore.

She squirted over and over as the feeling of his hot seed spread throughout her pussy. She felt her womb devour his baby-making sperm and all she wanted was more. Her cunt became tighter still around his dick and she gripped him as hard as possible, desperately milking him for more seed. “FILL ME MORE!!~~” She grabbed the tub of Krillin’s stud jizz and poured on their heads. It stuck to their hair and coated their faces but it only made it better. She forced her lips back onto his and shook from the bitch-making pheromones that was filling both of their minds.

The overwhelming power of the stud cum drove 17 into a frenzy, as he forced his sister into a mating press. The dildos in their asses were working wonders at hitting all their sensitive spots. He was no longer dumping loads into her, his cock was pumping a constant stream of hot cum straight into her womb, battering it with nanite-infused jizz. He didn't care if he bred his own sister, all he cared about was fucking and cumming. In his mind, the dildos were Krillin's real cock, and were pumping gallons of cum into them.

18 felt paralyzed with bliss. 17’s hand gripped her fleshy legs with the sole desire of plowing her deeper and deeper he pushed, the faster he fucked, the louder she moaned. It was a chaotic mess of screams and begging for more echoed throughout the entire yacht and more. She pulled herself closer to him and ripped the dildo from his insides and quickly forced her whole hand in to replace it. Her fingers were much better at pleasing his prostate and the throbbing of his dick inside her made that clear. She pushed her lips against his once more, for a moment noticing the smears of red lipstick she had left on his face, and the force of her doing so pushed her off the dildo and onto the floor, taking her brother from underneath her. Even on bottom 17 frantically thrusted into her pussy. She kissed him deeper as they rolled on the floor; a manic mess of nonstop fucking flesh.

When they reached a stop, 17 picked her up and brought her to the reinforced bed. It was the kind that Krillin and most of his friends used, especially Goku and his family swore by. If they could withstand years of saiyan fucking, then they should surely handle two androids who were horny beyond belief. He lays her on the bed and pounds her as hard and deep as he could. Her tight pussy was clamped down hard on his cock, while she was constantly squirting, just as he was constantly cumming inside of her. The two twins were the perfect picture of inhuman lust, as they continuously slammed against each other.

The bed now underneath her felt incredibly soft beneath her sweat glistening skin, but she barely had time to notice from the unbelievably hot pounding she was getting. She had no idea how long they had been at it, but she didn’t care either. All that mattered was the ever growing pool of cum that filled her fertile womb. Every breath she took filled her with the intense smell of sex and cum and she felt pure ecstasy in that moment. She wrapped her legs around 17’s waist and came for the final time she could handle. Her screams were muffled by 17’s tongue, but new tightness of her pussy ensured he knew what was happening. In that moment of bliss, she passed out with a smile on her face.

He pulled out of her and painted her white with a massive stream of cum before passing out. The sheer overload of pleasure too much for the two androids, overwhelming even their near infinite stamina. He passed out besides her, as the scent of cum became even more potent, the smell of his own loads and streams adding to the scent of Krillin's cum. It was a scent that induced a blissful sleep into them, their dreams full of fantasies of cocks and cum. The kinds of dreams he hoped would become their new reality.

=============================================================================================================

She awoke with a puddle of their mixed juices still leaking slowly from her throbbing pussy. She quickly turned to her brother and started massaging his balls, feeling the production of infinite cum between her fingers. She chuckled lightly and fingered her cum filled pussy with a smile on her face. She knew what she wanted to do. “17 wake up.”

17 woke up and gave his sister a kiss. He could feel her massage his balls and he got hard again. "So sis, you think Krillin's gonna like me as his cumwhore?" The smell of sex and cum was thick in the air, and was impossible to not notice. "He sure liked fucking my ass, but what about me fucking you at the same time?"

“You’re welcome to try, but we both know what being next to Krillin’s dick does to someone.” Wordlessly, 18 let go of 17’s balls and flew out of the yacht with 17 following closely behind. 17 stared at his sister's ass as it shook in the wind and his cock became erect again against the cold air. After mere moments the two landed in front of 18 and Krillin’s house. They could sense Marron wasn’t there and this was the perfect opportunity. With the stench of sex still clinging to their bodies, they walked into the house with 18 playing with her nipples and 17 slowly jacking off his dick. 18 spoke first with her husband. ”Alright Krillin, I know we love each other, but things change. If you want me to remain your slutty wife, then you need to accept and marry 17 too.”

Krillin looked at the two twins, seeing the cum that covered them, and the light in their eyes as they looked at each other. "18, if it makes you happy, I'll marry 17 as well. And besides, his ass is even bigger than yours." He chuckled and let them both into the house. He had hastily thrown his gi on, and the detritus in the living room showed that he was fully nude and was masturbating, a jet black replica of Gohan's cock on the couch, and a monstrously large cocksleeve on the coffee table. Playing on the television was one of Bulma's home movies she sent to everyone, with the current scene of her mother being filled to the brim by Vegeta and Trunks. He had several of these videos queued up, all in a random order. 

17 and 18 looked at each other with an identical smirk and a mutual lust in their eyes. Like a synchronised dance, 17 moved in front of Krillin, quickly pushing him against the couch and removing his pants and as 18 moved to force her lips onto Krillin’s once his head hit the back of the sofa. 18’s lips still tasted like Krillin’s cum from the night before and 17 was busy getting to work on his soon-to-be husband’s erect member. He swirled his tongue around Krillin’s leaking tip and devoured any semblance of his salty precum. The twins moaned into Krillin’s tongue and dick so that he was vibrating from head to toe.

Krillin couldn't believe his luck. He had not only an incredibly hot android for a wife, but was also going to take her equally thick and slutty brother as his cumwhore of a husband. The taste of his own cum on 18's lips was intoxicating, making him hornier than he already was. The feeling of 17's lips around his cock made him buck his hips and leak more of the salty pre-cum. The vibrations he was feeling from the horny twins let him know that he made the right choice. He may have been one of the weaker members of his circle of friends and companions when it came to a fight, but he still felt as if none of that mattered in this instant.

17 pushed his way further down onto Krillin’s stud cock, his light gagging only making Krillin hornier and his veins throb harder. In a panting mess, 18 pulled away from Krillin with tears in her eyes. She tongue hung close to her chin and a string of saliva connected their mouths. Knowing how much he would love it, she dangled her massive tits in front of his face, forcing her huge nipples into his mouth so he could suck on them like he usually does. 17 resisted the urge to touch himself as she sucked his hubby’s cock, a bead of precum hitting the floor.

He sucked hard on her nipples, enough so that a thing trickle of milk flooded into his mouth. The combination of his cum and her milk drove him to new heights of arousal. He grabbed the jet black replica of Gohan's cock and tossed it to 17, and gave the used cocksleeve to his wife, the large toy still full of his cum. Why should he be the only one who got to feel this intense pleasure, especially since his wife and future husband were working so hard.

18 made a deep moan as he tits were being sucked dry of her nourishing milk. She massaged her areolae so that more would come out and Krillin could drink down as much as he wanted. 18 watched in awe as 17 expertly shoved more and more of Krillin’s meat down his throat, his gagging was audible even from there but he still still pushed himself down until his nose his the base of his pelvis. The tuft of pubes tickled 17’s nose but they were filled with the scent of his sweat and cock, so he took it in with deep breaths through his nose. 18 took the onahole Krillin gave her and guzzled down the combination of sweat and cum inside it like it was the most delicious drink she could imagine, the taste fueled the flow of milk and Krillin could scarcely keep up. 17 was too busy being entranced by Krillin’s cock to notice the dildo, he was even poking his tongue out at the bottom to lick his sweaty balls.

Krillin began rhythmically bucking his hips, forcing his cock in and out of 17's throat, without letting the thick head leave his mouth. The smell of sweat and sex were thick in the air, as the trio continued their polygamous fuckfest. Milk flooded down his throat and into his stomach, the sheer volume of her sweet milk too much for him to properly swallow down. It escaped out the sides of his mouth, covering 17 in his sister's delicious milk. On the television was a series of videos, all of whom featured Krillin fucking or being fucked by his friends. Currently, it showed him being spitroasted by Gohan and Goten, while Krillin bucked into the same onahole 18 was drinking from.

17 couldn’t see the screen through the intense facefucking he was on the receiving end of, but his sister could. Seeing her normally dominant husband in such a submissive state was making her horny. She decided it was time for stage 2. She pulled away from Krillin and pulled 17 off her husband’s dick. She held onto Krillin’s hand and stood him up before joining her bother on her knees. Without even looking at each other, they got to work. In perfect unison, the duo started to lick the sweat clean from Krillin’s chiseled body. They separated perfectly down his middle, licking between his abs, through the lines of his pecs and even spending extra time to make sure his armpits were thoroughly cleaned. Once he was clean, they made sure to spend plenty of intimate time with Krillin’s nipples, mimicking each others movements perfectly as they licked, flicked, nibbled, teased and bit at them.

Krillin grinned as the two android sluts licked him clean and focused on his nipples. He placed his hands on their massively thick asses and began smacking their fat cheeks as hard as possible. He loved the sight of his bright red hand prints on their cheeks, and the meaty slapping sound when his hands slapped against their fat asses. He grabbed the two dildos that they had been using and licked them, noticing that 17 had used a much larger one than his sister. The sight on the screen switched to him fucking Gohan, the teenage saiyan bloated from his cum, while Goku was busy throatfucking his old friend. He felt like the luckiest guy in the whole universe, with two sluts worshiping his body, and plenty of hot saiyan studs and their families to fuck.

With his nipples in their mouths, the two androids brought a hand down and took hold of Krillin’s delicious meat. As if they could read one another's mind, they started to bring their way down Krillin’s toned body, kissing their way down and along his veiny shaft until they met once more at his pink head. They started to tongue kiss each other against his tip playing with the hole of his urethra as well as each other so they could enjoy the sweet and salty mixture of precum and saliva. They did this for a long time, teasing Krillin just enough to make his cock bounce but not cum. 18 suddenly moved around behind Krillin as 17 places himself against Krillin’s pelvis once more. The blonde android separated his hard asscheeks and planted a kiss against his asshole. She barely tongues the outside with an unsatisfying french kiss without ever entering but she loved the sloppy look of her saliva against his hole. Finally, she delved her tongue deep into her husband’s asshole and slid her tongue against every millimeter of his delicious asshole. Somehow the taste back there was just as dominating as his cum and the twins worked as hard as possible to make Krillin cum as hard as possible.

Krillin gritted his teeth as he was subjected to an intense yet pleasurable dual strike from the twins. 17's ass swallowed his cock, the fat cheeks slapping loudly every time he slammed against the thick android's hips. His cock was buried deep inside of his guts, the massive member bulging out his stomach with each thrust. On the television was the sight of Krillin being used as a bondage toy by Vegeta and his family, three massive toys shoved in his ass and a dildo shoved down his thick cock, while Trunks was facefucking him. The feeling of 18's lips kissing his asshole was the best possible teasing that she had ever done with him, before she dove straight in and buried her tongue deep inside of him. Feeling the twins from both sides made him shoot his first load of the night with them.

As if fueled by Krillin’s own potent jizz, 17 released a load of his own sperm from his inferior dick. A blissful ahegao formed on 17’s face as scalding ropes of sperm made the bulge of Krillin’s dick in his stomach disappear. A single rope of 17’s cum had enough force to hit the TV. 18 felt how Krillin’s orgasm affected the tightness of his anus immediately as it squeezed down on her tongue, but she continued to pleasure his anus and even wrap her tongue around his prostate. Once the twins felt Krillin’s ejaculation finally subside, they pulled away from him and sat the stud on the floor, leaning against the couch. 18 moved into 17’s position and slid her asshole down onto Krillin’s beastly cock, she was much more used to it so it went it without an issue, and she began immediately bouncing her fat ass on his dick. 17’s greedy anus didn’t let a singly drop of cum leak out and made a decision he hoped would get him punished later. He pushed his inferior cock against Krillin’s surprisingly soft lips and pushed his cock inside his future husband’s throat. He was barely thick enough to make a bulge and only just was as long as his throat, but 17’s got immense pleasure from it immediately.

Krillin grabbed 17's hips and pulled him him in closer, taking the android's cock as deep as possible down his throat. His sweaty balls bounced against Krillin's chin, while his pubes smelled like salty sweat and cum. The familiar feeling of 18's ass on his cock was a welcome pleasure for the shorter man. He loved her fat ass, and her asshole that never quit. He hadn't had this much fun since the last orgy he and 18 were part of. And this time, it's only him, his wife, and his cumwhore husband, with no one else to take them from him. On the television was another clip of him being fucked, attached to a bondage harness and having his ass ruined by Goku and Vegeta, the two rivals just going at it inside of him.

17 and 18 sat almost back to back on their horsecock husband and turned their necks to once again make out with each other. With the vivid memory of cum being spurted into his asshole still fresh in 17’s mind, the pleasure of playing with his sisters tongue and Krillin’s intense blowjob that was almost as good as 18, the male twin shot his own load of jizz inside of Krillin’s throat; filling his throat with a vastly inferior but still surprisingly large amount of cum. With the overwhelming feeling of her husband’s cock stretching her guts, the lingering taste of cum in her mouth and the noises of sex that wasn’t her own filling her ears; 18 had an incredibly intense anal orgasm, her juices squirting higher than her head and her anus becoming as tight as a mold around Krillin’s cock that wanted to remember the shape of even his veins.

17's cum tasted different from Krillin's own loads, as it was sweeter tasting rather than the bitter and salty flavor of his own jizz. Krillin made sure that not a single drop of the sweet cum was spilled, as he devoured the inferior load. The feeling of 18's anus clamping harder than ever around his cock made him shoot his second load, shooting through her intestines and filling her stomach. The bulge of his cock was hidden by the bloating his cum was creating, making her look heavily pregnant. On the television was another video, this one of Gohan and Goku fucking Chichi, while Goten had his turn with Videl. The family fuckfest served as the perfect background to the fuckfest going on right now.

The twins went limp onto top of Krillin’s hard body. They could fuck each other for hours on end but their infinite stamina just couldn’t match up to the pleasure that Krillin could give, they both knew Krillin would be able to go again and again, but they didn’t know if they could handle it. They looked at each other and knew what 18 was going to say “Krillin... is it okay if you stay away from my pussy for today? I want to see if our whore husband got his wife pregnant...” They both knew how kind Krillin was but they were still scared for a reason they couldn’t describe. In an attempt to possibly convince him, they moved away from his face and pulled off his shaft to kneel below his watermelon sized balls, smooching and licking the sweat from them as they worshiped his cum filled orbs.

Krillin grinned as he saw they lick and kiss his balls. This made him feel like a king, with sluts like this in his home to please him every single day. "I understand. Plus, I remember pregnant sex being amazing when you were having Marron. And she might like to have a little sister or little brother." Krillin loved his wife, and could be a bit possessive of her. But he was sharing her with their husband, not some stranger. And he knew that she'd like to have him and 17 fill both of her holes.

With a relief they couldn’t describe, the twin sluts worshipped Krillin’s entire manhood with a new determination. They both made sure that not a single spot wasn’t glistening with multiple layers of saliva. They thoroughly licked his churning balls, cleaning his sweaty taint and worked together to massage every manly inch of his shaft; but this wasn’t enough of a reward. Pulling out a tube of lipstick from her spare makeup bag, she covered hers and her brother’s lips in excessive layers of black lipstick. The two quickly got to work planting kiss marks all over his balls and shaft to show what was making them so horny. They even left a mark on the hole of his urethra, his asshole and one on each nipple.

"Let me take a picture of you two sluts." He grabbed his phone and was preparing to take a picture. "I know Goku and Bulma are gonna love this." He knew that Goku would love 17 just for his fat ass, and would give the android an even worse anal pounding than what Krillin would do. Bulma would love to put him in bondage situations, and a fat-ass cumwhore like him would be perfect for that. He made sure that his cock was in frame, to show off the black lipstick that the two put on.

Both twins made a double peace sign for the picture and made sure to show their devotion by worshipping his cock in several way, from kissing the balls deeply to smudging their own lipstick marks by dragging their tongue along his shaft and licking underneath his cock head. They worked hard to be worthy of earning the hot, thick, salty cum that could coat both of them in one load. Moving one hand each so they both were making at least one peace sign, the two started to furiously fingers and fist each others cum filled assholes.

Krillin took the picture, and sent it to his lifelong friends/fuckbuddies. Krillin cupped their faces and shot off another load, splattering the television with cum, and everything in the path of the powerful stream. "I love you two cumsluts~" He bent down and kissed both of them on the lips. A series of text messages appeared on his and 18's phones. Goku and Bulma had spread the pictures around to their other friends and family. Krillin grinned when he realized how much fucking would happen when 17 was married to them both.

The two eagerly kissed him back and shared their cum with him, moaning and panting as a constant pinging came from Krillin’s phone (18)”I love you too baby~” (17)”Fuck I love you, I can’t wait to be married~” Their pale skin couldn’t even be seen underneath layers of thick jizz. 18 started to kiss Krillin’s hard pecs once again as 17 started to kiss the base of Krillin’s cock, the sound of wet smooches filling the silence after Krillin’s ejaculation (18)”You know", Smooch ",I heard from Bulma and Chichi that", Smooch ",Goku and Vegeta were gonna go to the timechamber", Smooch ",and try break their record in there." Smooch "Going for five years, one of us", Smooch ",could always convince Popo to", Smooch ",turn off the time difference so you could have a long time to make everyone your slut~" Smooch

"Babe, I've tried doing that before. You have no idea how good it is to be dominated by two saiyans studs." He grabbed the dicarded dildo and shoved it up his own ass, his stomach bulging from the sheer size of the plastic cock. "This thing is a replica of Gohan, and his dad's even bigger than him. So 17, start using it to get used to their cocks." He leaned against the wall, working the dildo in and out of his ass, while his two android sluts worshiped his body.

(18)“Ok but I just wanted you to have a proper chance to fuck Chichi as hard as you want, and I know you want to be the first to break in those cute little shota saiyans~” 17 blushed and his cock bounced at being given such a strict order by his hubby. To show just how well he was going to take those saiyan cocks for Krillin, he frantically searched for another dildo that was based on the dick of another saiyan and thrust himself upon it with no hesitation and rode it as sluttily as possible, his hands against the back of his head and his tonge lolling out uncontrollably. 18 pouted at Krillin slightly as she grinded her sopping wet pussy against his member, he still wasn’t allowed to fuck her there but it showed him how horny she was.

Krillin kissed his wife and shoved another dildo inside of her sopping wet pussy. He wasn't allowed to fuck that hole, but that didn't mean he couldn't play with her like this. He went through the pings that lit up his phone, seeing numerous pictures of his friends and their families fucking. Goku and Goten impaled on his cock, while ChiChi was sucking her son's cock and worshiping their massive balls. Bulma was being railed by Trunks, while Vegeta fucked her mother. Even Tien sent a picture, showing him filling Yamcha up with cum like a jizz-filled balloon.

17 was begging for attention as he bounced on the saiyan cock dildo with ridiculous speed. Were he able to think he would have been worried about breaking the floor, but for now all he cared about was bouncing his slutty asshole down on that fake dick for Krillin, panting and moaning like a dog in heat. 18 moaned into her kiss with Krillin until she pulled away with a look of begrudging agreement on her face. (18)”Fine. But you still have 5 days to fo whatever you want with you friends. Me and 17 could even meet Goku and Vegeta out of the timechamber once their done. But for now you need to focus on us.” A puddle's worth of her juices had been flowing onto Krillin’s hand through the massive dildo, and she couldn’t maintain her composure for much longer.

He continued to work the dildo in and out of her pussy, while also thrusting his cock in and out of her asshole. The fake cock made her ass feel incredibly tight. "17, come over here and fill my ass." He needed something to balance out the tightness around his cock. And even though 17 was smaller than the dildos he had been using, it would be better with a real cock slamming into him. More pictures came up on his phone, with Gohan and Videl joining his parents and little brother. Another showed that Whis had visited the Capsule Corporation Compound, and had taking a liking to sex. His cock was even larger and thicker than the biggest he had seen Goku or Vegeta get.

17 hopped over at Krillin’s request, the massive dildo unable to slip out of his ass even as he made his way behind Krillin and gingerly slipped his inferior cock inside. 17 suddenly knew why Krillin was so popular with his friends, the man’s ass was tighter than any of 18’s hole and 17’s hips started wildly trusting his dick inside of Krillin with no control. 18 finally lost her composure as Krillin’s cock pushed it’s way back into her asshole and plowed into a pool of his own cum inside her. She moaned in unison with her brother and tightened on and off like a broken valve as she had constant mini-orgasms.

All three of them were moaning in unison. Krillin was loving the fact that 17 was going to be their husband. He had a massive ass, and balls that could never stop cumming. And even if his cock was smaller than what either of them were used to, it hit his sensitive spots and hit them hard. "Oh fuck me hard 17~!! Fuck my fat ass~!!" He turned to 18 and began fucking her as hard as he could, bulging her out even with her stomach bloated by his load.

Krillin, 17 and 18 were all thrusting their hips in unison, smashing cocks and asses into each other to create the most pleasure. 17 was the most animalistic in this, thrusting beyond what he thought possible until his load starting firing from his churning balls, but he didn’t even notice it as he trusted without abandon, and yet the stream was obvious and unending to Krillin. 17 hadn’t kissed Krillin yet, but that would change. With his lips still painted black and taste of his sweat still clinging to the android’s tongue, he turned Krillin’s head to the side and forced his tongue into the bald man’s mouth. While 17 pleasured Krillin’s back, 18’s job was keep Krillin’s front as happy as possible. With that in mind, she twisted her body on his cock so she was in the doggy style position, now he could see the flesh of her ass jiggle and shake as she slammed her thick hips against his pelvis.

Krillin moaned into 17's mouth, his smaller cock wrecking his own fat ass so amazingly well. The taste of his own sweat on his lips and tongue were intoxicating. The constant stream of cum was filling him up again, the android's balls pumping an unending supply into bowels. While he could just barely see 18, the feeling of her ass slamming into his hips was something he always loved. Both of them were bringing him closer and closer to cumming his brains out. His balls were churning and his cock was throbbing when he unloaded into 18, pumping gallon after gallon of cum into her.

18 screamed something incoherent that let anyone who heard it know of her pure ecstasy. She could and would never get used to the immense feeling of her husband pumping his gallons of jizz inside her and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Her own squirting orgasm was coating the carpet in her scent. She wanted to be pregnant and the sheer volume of cum that painted her bowels white made her look 5 months done. 17 played with Krillin’s erect nipples as he thrusted wildly, pinching, pulling and twisting them. With little to mo control over his own hips, 17 would sometimes slip out of Krillin’s fuckhole and paint his ass and back white with cum from the endless stream but quickly thrust back in to continue.

Krillin felt like he was spent from fucking both of their fat asses. They were draining him dry, and he already had spent hours earlier jerking off. He pulled out of 18 and fell back into 17's arms. The android was still fucking his ass, sending him over the edge with each rope of cum he shot out of his bottomless balls. "Take a picture 18!! Show how much of a slut I am~!!" He raised his hands and gave two peace signs, while 17's endless loads bulged out his stomach from the sheer volume of cum.

18 quickly picked up Krillin’s phone and took several pictures of the scene unfolding before her, making sure to get extra focus on a face that loved cock almost as much as she did. After sending the best looking photo to Bulma and Goku, she decided it was time to make 17 finish up. She pushed her lips against his one last time and the amount of cum he fired tripled and the force of his shot multiplied by just as much. The two men dropped to the floor in an exhausted state and she followed suit, lying there with Krillin’s flaccid member between her soft tits.

Krillin moaned as he squeezed down on his bloated stomach, forcing cum out of him and onto the floor. He smiled as he embraced his husband and wife. He now knew that 17 wasn't just a cumwhore like Yamcha is, who was only good at taking cock and getting filled with cum. He could give just as much as he could recieve, and his balls never seemed to empty like his own could. He sighed in pleasure and fell asleep, dreaming of their future as a single family.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunbeam cutting through the curtain like a dagger awoke 18 to the sight of her two husbands. She quietly gestured to her twin and he moved quickly without stirring the stud on his lap and moved behind his sister. With a synchronized, soft moan, 17 pierced his sister’s already soaking wet pussy and fucked her at full speed immediately, barely containing his noises. 18 lifted Krillin onto her lap and placed his flaccid cock between her massive tits. She began to kiss his rock hard chest and continued dreamily as he groggily awoke (18)”Honey~ I think it’s about time we officially added 17 to our sex-crazed marriage~” In between every word, she took a moment to kiss his chest like a clap back.

"Yeah, I think we should. But after we get our chances to have some fun first." He took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking. Her milk was even better than coffee for starting the day, and tasted much better. He left the other nipple available, for either her to sample her own goods, or for their soon to be husband to drink from. "And I have the perfect idea of what to do~"

18 moaned deeply as her creamy milk was forcefully sucked from her breasts. Even without Krillin’s needy lips, her other nipple was leaking milk from the unique arousal. Every time 17 thrust his inferior cock into his 18’s pregnant pussy, his massive ass cheeks clapped together in an erotic symphony that echoed through the small room. The male twin started to kiss and suck on his sisters neck, leaving saliva and red marks in his wake. (18)”Mmmm~ What’s this idea?”

"I wanna break in Goten and Trunks. They think that they're studs. But I'll show them a real stud by breaking in their asses~" He thrusted his thick cock between her tits, her milk and his pre-cum acting as lube. He couldn't wait to see his pregnant wife become fully pregnant, her tits engorged with milk and even larger. The fact that it was her cumslut brother who knocked her up made it all the more exciting to him. "I'll call Bulma to set it up."

(18)”I can feel from the way you’re throbbing between my tits that you’re really excited to do this. Mmph and knowing those two will be pleasured by your alpha stud cock makes me horny~” 18 began to hungrily lick at Krillin’s tip each time it erupted from between her tits, savoring the addictive taste of his precum. (17)”I promise to help anyway I can. Me and 18 will make sure you nngh have a time you’ll never forget~”

"Well keep her company 17, I need to save up some for those two." He fired off a load into her mouth before getting off of her. He walked towards his phone and called Bulma. "Hey Bulma. I wanted to talk to you about something." (Bulma) "What about Krillin?" Bulma herself was having her pussy absolutely stuffed by her husband. "I wanted to do something with the boys, and thought you could set it up." (Bulma) "Say no more Krillin, I'll set it all up. Just be ready when I call you back."

17 and 18 were left to fuck each other senseless on the living room floor. After about 5 minutes and a brief phone conversation between Bulma and Chichi, Goten and Trunks stood alone in an empty room in Capsule Corp. It was surprisingly small compared to what Trunks was used to but he could manage without having a tantrum. The black haired one was the one to speak first. (Goten)”Hey Trunks? Do you know why my Mom forced me to come here so quickly?” (Trunks)”Your Mom made you come too? Weird. But I’ll just go with it for now, I don’t wanna get grounded again like last time...”

Bulma appeared before them, dressed in a lab coat and her normal bondage gear that she wore whenever Vegeta needed to be "punished". (Bulma) "So boys, you're wondering why you're here. Well after your fathers left to train at the Time Chamber for the next week, this would be something fun you two get to do." As she said that Krillin emerged from a hidden door on the other side of the room. He was fully nude, his throbbing stud cock leaking pre-cum. "Hey guys, glad you both could be here." He said in his normal cheery tone of voice.

The more innocent of the two saiyan youths noticed the people around him ready to fuck and decided he had to as well. Goten stripped completely naked, his surprisingly toned body out in the air for the others to see and he quickly gripped onto his flaccid member, pumping it up and down so he would be erect. Trunks, on the other hand, was far more suspicious. He held his green gi closer to his body and tried to maintain the arrogance he inherited from his father. (Trunks)”Look Mom, I don’t know why you and Krillin are here, but unless you both want to get skewered by me again; can I go? My girlfriend was finally gonna try anal.”

Bulma grinned as she reached for a small remote on a nearby table. (Bulma) "Oh you'll get to try anal Trunks, don't you worry." She pressed a button and a series of machines emerged from both he ground and ceiling, prepared to grab their limbs and restrain the two saiyan boys. She had tested the equipment on their fathers, and knew it could handle whatever the two boys could do to resist and break free. Another side panel opened, showing that there was a very small audience there to watch the unfolding events.

The two felt metal take hold of their wrists and ankles in a tight grip. Now matter how much Goten and Trunks struggled against their bindings, it only seemed to cement their hopelessness in the situation. Goten seemed contented to give in and look around the room, but Trunks was frantically trying to escape. The gi of Bulma’s son had been torn off and his body was open in all it’s shota glory. From this position, you could see his asshole clear as day and the adrenaline from the situation forced him into an erection. The blue-haired youth was particularly frightened by the presence of two figures from behind the screen.

Behind the screen was the old and perverted hermit master of the Turtle school, Master Roshi. He had been invited here to see how one of his star pupils could perform, and to see those two brats get thought a lesson. They had gotten to a woman he had his eyes on before he could get to her, leaving what was a fine piece of ass a broken and cum-covered slut. Riding on his cock was the shapeshifting pig Oolong, who the old hermit used as a fucktoy on the regular, his enormously fat ass perfect for taking his cock. (Krillin) "Alright Bulma, I'll go for Trunks first." He grabbed a bottle of lube and took his time prepping his cock for the boy's tight virgin ass. He walked towards the struggling shota and teased his tight hole with the head of his cock, before slamming deep inside.

Even from behind the concealing glass, Trunks could hear the depraved sounds of oinking that was somehow erotic. The transforming pig was bouncing his loose asshole on Roshi’s old cock, something that was forced onto the manpig until he couldn’t live without it. He squealed like an animal in heat that needed old man cum to calm down. Trunks was becoming increasingly worried. The fear in his eyes was growing as Krillin started to lather his superior cock with lube that clung to his shaft like jelly. (Trunks)”Come on Krillin, don’t do this please FUU-!!” his breath and words were stripped from him (as well as a portion of his masculinity) as the massive head of Krillin’s cock forced it’s way into Trunks’ untouched asshole. The young half-breed could only feel splitting pain and burning as the dwarf gave him no time to react to it, he just kept pushing it deeper as Trunks lacked the air to scream.

Krillin grabbed the young boy's legs and began pounding his tight ass like he would his cumslut husband and wife. His abs and pecs seemed to vanish with each thrust of his superior cock, bulging out the young boy. He grabbed a toy laying on a nearby shelf and began using it on the Trunks' cock, but kept him from cumming by pulling the vibrating toy just as the saiyan shota's cock began throbbing. The sound of the brutal fucking going on the screen drove him further into the depths of lust. They brought back memories of Roshi training him and Goku in the ways of taking stud cock, and the brutal fucking he would give them every night. Another was when they first made Oolong into their bitch, with all three of them fucking the manpig's fat ass until his protests became squeals of pleasure.

Trunks’ lower body felt like it was on fire. Never before had he been dominated in such a way, nor would he have thought it possible to do so. And yet here he was, with a cock so monstrously huge penetrating him to the point that his body had to morph to fit it. He might have been able to handle it if it weren’t for his mother being there. The humiliation of being used in a such a way as she only smirked in a lustful manner was like a wake up call that showed where he truly was in the pecking order. He grit his teeth to stop any semblance of a noise from leaking out, and the constant edging with vibrating toys was not making it easy.

Krillin doubled his efforts, slamming into the young boy's ass faster and harder than ever. He bulged out the young boy's stomach constantly now, while his overstuffed balls slapped against his ass. Seeing that her son was desperate to cum, Bulma walked over, and slid a metal ring down his shaft. It constricted tight, preventing him from cumming, no matter how much he wanted to. With that, Krillin no longer had to edge the hung shota. He could now have the vibrating toy attached to his cock the whole time. The sounds from behind the screen grew even louder, as it looked like Roshi was railing his pigslut against the wall.

The cold metal of the ring that was being pushed onto his cock shocked him back into reality. The ring wasn’t anything mechanical that would snap into place once it was far enough down, it was simply a ring of metal too small for his shaft that was being forced down onto the shota’s cock with force that could break concrete. Below the metal, Trunks’ veins bulged wildly as they attempted to push blood through the rest of his prick, but to no avail. More and more of Krillin’s human cock disappeared into the young boys anus as it got used to the size until the bald man had enough; he forced the rest into the boy in one powerful pushed and his body was marked forever. The unbelievable pain of it was only matched by the indescribable pleasure that it brought. The muscles he was proud of disappeared behind a wall of long, girthy cock. Without the ring, he would have jizzed immediately. The toys were on max setting constantly now that there was no risk, his whole body so violently that his prostate was feeling stimulation and his body was like a vibrating onahole for Krillin’s juicy dick

Roshi was enjoying the show, his heart filled with pride that one of his star pupils was breaking in these rude brats. "Fuck!! I never get tired of your fat ass!!" He was speaking to the shapeshifting manpig impaled on his cock. After years and years of fucking, Oolong was completely addicted to the old man's cum, and constantly had to have it pumped into him. At first he could barely keep up with the pigslut's rabid need for jizz, but he eventually managed. Oolong was better than any other slut he had ever gotten his hands on, with his fat ass and small size making him perfect for the perverted hermit. With his slut, he never needed his old porn mags, and always had a fat ass to dump a load into.

Oolong’s pink skin glistened with sweat, his fat ass jiggled with each minor movement as the pig matched Roshi’s movements to make his geezer cock feel as good as possible. It was the kind of ass that only developed after decades of being nourished by nothing but pure cum; hips wider than his shoulder and rolls of fuckable fat going down his thighs that could make even straight humans pop an erection. Oolong thought back to how it had started, soon after Roshi had shown Goku and Krillin the carnal pleasure or male on male, the two sought out the pigman to test out if giving was as good as receiving. They fucked him for 3 days straight before returning to Roshi like nothing had happened, but the pigs tastes had changed. He could only eat food coated in jizz, and then he had to have pure drinks made of it until he began drinking from the source. Now he was a depraved pigslut with a loose asshole bouncing on the wrinkly cock of an old pervert that was only lubricated by his ass juice.

Roshi gripped the pigslut's fat hips and plunged as deep as possible, bulging out his entire body. The pigslut's cock was shooting a small stream of cum almost constantly, which was nothing in comparison to the studs who fucked him and kept him fed with their delicious jizz. It had been a while since they had all given the pigslut a good old fashioned gangbang, and after the show was over, he'd invite some other studs to stuff him full. And when all this was over, he had to get a piece of either the shota brats, or Krillin. Both to fuck the bald man, and to get stuffed by his massive cock.

If the smell of a cock made humans horny beyond belief just, then for Oolong’s pig nose, it was an all-consuming need just from a singly whiff; and being so close to so many sweaty dicks was enough to make him blow his load without touching himself. The pigman could trace the size of a cock from it’s smell alone and could follow the musk of an alpha cock for miles. He gripped and spanked the excessive flesh of his own ass, pushed his jiggling flesh against the geezer’s pelvis to hilt his dick, held on to the massive bulge of Roshi’s elderly cock to give the old man extra stimulation and with a final deep breath filled with alpha cock pheromones; Oolong shot his thick load from his inferior cock with enough force to hit the ceiling.

As Roshi was pumping his cock deep into his pigslut, Krillin was doing the same to his shotaslut. Trunks was being pummeled by the bald man's alpha cock, and unlike Oolong, was unable to cum no matter how much he wanted. The sight of the cocky shota's face was almost as pleasing as his tight ass and bulged out body. The master and former student had practically synced up their thrusts, and were brutalizing their chosen sluts. Roshi was the first to climax, filling up the pigslut with the cum that he needed to survive. By the end of that load, he looked more like a large pink beach ball that was attached to a fat-assed slut. Krillin came soon after, filling Trunks full of his thick and potent cum, firing off rope after thick rope into his body. Krillin pulled off the cockring, finally giving the shotaslut the chance to cum.

Trunks’ half saiyan cock was twitching uncontrollably even before the ring was pulled off. You could hear the churning of his balls as they struggled to find release from the monumental amount of cum being stored inside, and yet he didn’t cum. Krillin’s ejaculation had ended, he had stopped moving and the batteries of the toys had died. Trunks resisted what Krillin was trying to do but now he needed it. He forced Krillin just a little but deeper and that was all it took. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, increasing the size of his cock to match Krillin’s, just as the floodgates opened. His first anal orgasm shot out like a broken fire hydrant with the meaty pole aimed directly at Trunks’ own face. All at once and without end, incalculable gallons of thick saiyan jizz coated the shota’s face and hair completely. He arched his back and the cum hit the ceiling, the force of his cum splattering back down immediately and coating all the members of the room in drops of his massive load.

Krillin opened his mouth, letting the deluge of half-saiyan cum fill his mouth. He savored the taste, relishing in how thick and potent saiyan cum is. His cock sprang to action, becoming instantly hard. He saw Bulm cupping her hands together and swallowing the cum as it fell down on her. She even rubbed it into her skin, at least, whatever part of her wasn't covered in latex and leather. Even Roshi stepped out of the viewing room, Oolong still impaled on his cock as the two were guzzling down the saiyan shotaslut's cum. Krillin grinned as he pulled out of the nearly catatonic boy, letting loose a flood of his own stud cum, adding it's scent and power to the overwhelming smell of aphrodisiac-filled jizz.

Still attached to the girthy cock of an old man like an overfilled condom, Oolong climaxed once more at the pure scent of Trunks’ immense jizz. The amount the pig made was pitiful in comparison but ridiculously huge for such a small penis. Oolong slid off of Roshi and quickly got to work on devouring his delicious meal. He licked the the floor, the glass, the muscled bodies of fighters, Bulma’s tight leather and especially Trunks’ face all with the same dazed, cum drunk look on his face. Oolong was finally full and slumped into the corner. Trunks was passed out from bliss leaving Goten as the one hanging. (Goten)”Um, can I get down from here now?” Roshi’s old cock sprang back to like from the smell of Trunks’ cum in the air. It was about as long as Krillin’s cock but nowhere near as thick. Goten’s own dick was fully erect and throbbing as his asshole winked, as if understanding what was going to happen even when Goten didn’t.

Bulma deactivated the mechanical harnesses, letting Goten onto his feet and dropping Trunks' passed out form into the pool of his own cum. Roshi meandered to Trunks after drinking his fill of cum, and took the shota's cock into his mouth. The old man had never let his oral skills get rusty, and always found ways to keep them sharp. Krillin walked over to Goten and asked him a question. "You know what I'm going to do, right? If you go along, you get to cum when you want, not like Trunks." The sight of Goten and his shota cock brought Krillin back to old memories of fucking and being fucked by Goku, which always brought a smile to his face.

(Goten)”Well Trunks’ thing was all blue for a bit there and I don’t want that. So just do whatever I guess.” Goten flew back up into the air and did his best to return to the position he was when he was tied up. His asshole was winking non stop with anticipation and his cock was bouncing back and forth in the air like a metronome. He looked exactly like his father and now it was time to test if he felt exactly like his father.

Krillin grabbed his hips and slowly inserted the head of his cock into the boy's asshole, stretching it out for the rest of his cock. After a brief moment of teasing, Krillin bucked his hips and crammed half of his girthy shaft in his ass. Krillin was elated to find out that he felt just like his father had when he was that age. Instead of teasing him to oblivion, Krillin grabbed the shota cock in front of him and shoved it into the boy's mouth, letting him blow his own cock while the alpha stud claimed his ass. Every thrust of his hips brought back more and more old memories, each better than the last. Krillin smiled as he pounded the shota saiyan's tight asshole.

In the moment that Krillin penetrated Goten’t tight butthole, the boy’s flight powered down. The muscled shota was purely being held up by Krillin’s powerful shaft as the bald man pushes it further and further. A girlish blush appeared on Goten’s face as his untouched hole was so thoroughly violated, but he had no time to moan or scream, his own cock was forced into his mouth and he sucked on it like a lolly. Unlike his family or really any of his friends, Goten was a premature ejaculator. After less than a minute of Krillin being inside of him, the boy shot his very first load directly into his own mouth. The volume wasn’t anywhere near as big as Trunks’ but it was just as thick as his body still convulsed in anal orgasmic bliss, tightening around Krillin.

Krillin grinned as he grabbed the boy's hips and started truly hammering away at his body, bulging out his body due to the sheer size of his cock. He could hear the boy fire off a premature load, and knew that it was just going to be the first of countless other ones. He looked over to the side and saw Roshi impaling Trunks on his cock, while Bulma was riding her own sons's cock, which thanks to his half saiyan physiology, could remain hard far longer than humans and even remain hard while unconscious. "(Krillin) "You're so fucking tight Goten!! Take my cock all the way!!"

Goten’s mom was strict on a good day and according to Gohan, was even worse to the youngest Son than she ever was to him. When he was given an order, he obeyed. So the young boy did his best to loosen up his body so Krillin could fuck him deeper. The wet slapping sounds of Roshi and Bulma fucking his unconscious friend made his own dick throb, but for now he had to focus on making sure Krillin was happy, and that he didn’t drown in his own cum. The boy didn’t have much skill, but he had instinct. He went Super Saiyan and the first thing her noticed was how his cock pushed it’s way further down his own throat and produced more of that surprisingly sweet precum. But what he couldn’t tell was how much tighter he was gripping onto Krillin’s monstrous shaft.

Krillin gritted his teeth as he felt the boy's asshole tighten around his cock. Sex with a super saiyan was even more intense, as everything they did had more power behind each action, and of course their cocks and balls became much larger than before. He had experience with Gohan, and knew that these boys would become even bigger once they fully developed. But until then, he would use them as his shotasluts instead. He pulled the cock out of Goten's mouth and shoved it into his own, just as another load fired off. Unlike Trunks or their fathers, Goten's precum was amazingly sweet, rather than being bitterly salty and overpowering. He knew that he could become addicted to his cum in the future, but kept on sucking and swallowing.

Goten’s angry Super Saiyan brows furrowed as he came once more, this time his jizz was hungrily guzzled down by the one who currently had his asshole stretched as wide as a watermelon. The shota felt a small spurt of cum fill his bowels as Krillin swallowed all of Goten’s aphrodisiac-filled cum. In small amounts it was potent, but the whole thing was going to be something to behold. Goten flared his energy outwards and coated them both in it. The energy fuelled Krillin so that he regained stamina faster than he could lose it. Everything about Goten screamed natural born slut as the boy wrapped his legs around Krillin’s midsection, pushing Krillin’s manly cock even deeper inside so that the muscles that donned Goten’s body were invisible from behind the guts-moving bulge.

Krillin knew that Goten was just like his father, another natural slut. The only difference was that Goku had fare more practice on both giving it out and taking it in. Perhaps in the future, he could become a slut to rival his father. But right now, he was just a beginner to the wonders of sex. The body bulging thrusts continued to devastate the shota, his inside reorganizing to fit such a massive cock. Bulma pulled out another remote, and several screens popped out of the walls. On each one were video recordings of so many different fuck sessions. Right now, it showed off Goku getting railed by both Vegeta and Gohan, both filling his ass with their super saiyan cocks.

Goten’s eyes were drawn to the sight of his father being ridden like a whore and his hands were instantly driven to his dick. It only took a few moments for the premature ejaculating shota to release his third load of sticky, sweet cum directly into his mouth and the aphrodisiac was starting to build up. Goten could feel Krillin’s thrusts moving from methodical and effective to wild jerking that he couldn’t control. More and more of Goten’s jizz flowed down Krillin’s throat and his distended stomach filled with the boys cum was starting to show. Even on top, Krillin loved cum like the drug it was and Goten’s body was ready to take every ounce of strength Krillin could use.

With so much of the half saiyan's cum in his stomach, Krillin felt bloated to all hell. But still he kept on, not letting his thirst for cum get the better of him and ruin his chance at popping the shota's anal cherry, He was only giving the young boy raw and animalistic thrusts, the kind that always made for messy climaxes and cum-bloated partners. On the screen was ChiChi, being railed by Goku and all of his friends, with numerous cocks in all of her available holes. Despite the persona she had in public, ChiChi was just as much of a cock-hungry slut as the rest of them. Even more so, since she the repression in public made the sluttiness flare out that much brighter and more powerfully when she was truly in the mood to be fucked.

“Mommy~” Goten instantly became several times harder and tighter at the sight of Chichi on screen. He stared intently at the thick cocks pushing their way through her every wet hole until his moans aligned with hers. His anus was pulsating around Krillin’s veiny shaft as Goten released something deep from watching his Mom. He started to use his body to milk Krillin’s cock in every way possible. He thrust his dick in Krillin’s mouth faster, he tightened his ass as hard as he could and he even played with Krillin’s nipples (however amateurish it was). He wanted cum just as much as his mother did.

And Krillin was more than willing to give him the cum he craved so much. With one final thrust, Krillin hilted himself inside Goten and unloaded. Gallons upon galloms of cum were being pumped into the shota, just as the screens showed all the thick cocks inside of ChiChi filling her full of cum. Alongside them, the trio had their own climax, as Roshi pumped his load into the passed out Trunks, who in turn pumped his mother full. The sight and smell of the room would have turned anyone on, and any time in the pool of cum that covered the floor would have turned them into another slut.

Goten’s face morphed into the same slutty ahegao his mother had in the video as he was filled with ropes and ropes of thick white jizz for the first time in his life. He felt a content bliss and he came in unison with the stud flooding his guts. It was nowhere near as much but the extra pressure was appreciated by Krillin. Goten’s cock popped out of Krillin’s mouth and cum flowed onto Goten’s body as he came like a girl, his back arching in ecstasy. When both had finally finished cumming, Goten leaned in forced his tongue into Krillin’s mouth, sharing the cum that fell onto his tongue before he too passed out.

Unlike with Trunks, Krillin laid the young boy down gently on the ground. Now only because he was the splitting image of his lifelong friend and fuck buddy, but also because Goten was nice and willing to let the short man pop his cherry. Krillin felt exhausted, the constant sex had managed to drain him dry, while the tight shota holes milked him harder than even his own husband and wife. He looked around the room and saw that Roshi and Bulma were also exhausted, Roshi from the two different sluts that he had fucked, and Bulma from being pumped full of her son's cum. Krillin sighed in satisfaction and laid back, not noticing or caring that he was laying in the pool of cum on the floor.

Back at Krillin’s home, 17 and 18 has been having just as much sex that Krillin had been having. 18 was filled with so much cum that she looked as if she could give birth any second and even 17 with his infinite stamina could no longer maintain an erection. But the male twin had to be reminded of how much of a girl he really was. 18 got behind her brother, the balloon of jizz swaying inside her with each movement, and lifted his massive, girly ass into the air. Without hesitating she buried her nose in his puckering hole and inhaled his scent before making out with it, forcing her tongue as deep as possible and immediately playing with all of his most sensitive spots. 17 moaned nonstop the entire time, he had used his cock so much lately it was like he forgot he was supposed to be a whore too. It didn’t take long before even his flaccid dick let out another load. 18 gave her brother’s hyper thick ass a shake and a spank before she dragged her brother over to Krillin’s ki. The stud still had to make the poly marriage official.

Krillin stood up and walked outside, not caring that he was still nude or covered in cum. Off in the distance he saw the gigantic forms of the twins, 18's cum-bloated body and 17's hyper thick ass. He waved at them when he saw them. "I just had a great night tonight, come on and I'll show you what happened." He gestured them to follow him as he went back inside, the scent of the room hitting him like a freight train after being out in the fresh air.

(18)”Holy crap Krillin. I didn’t expect these two to be able to produce so much cum, it’s almost ridiculous. But I’m glad you had so much~” The smell of saiyan cum hit her like a bus as her brother’s cum ran down her thighs. Even 17 was showing signs of submission just from the smell, but they were here for something very different. (17)”So are you gonna become my official hubby?”

Krillin got down on one knee. "17, I promise that I'll be your husband. And I promise that this will be the best poly marriage in the whole universe." He grabbed one of 17's hands and kissed it, before scooping up some of the saiyan cum out of the pool. He swallowed it and kissed 17 on the lips, sealing their promise with an exchange of ultra-potent saiyan cum.

17 thought to himself that sharing cum between sluts was more meaningful than any ceremony. He kissed Krillin back with equal list before grabbing the two and departing. As they flew back, 17 made sure that Krillin was staring at his immense ass the entire time.


End file.
